Cuidando a una estrella
by Biso47
Summary: [AU, Pokemon Croosover] Un extraño Pokémon llega a las vidas de Nozomi y de Eli. Este les enseña una valiosa lección, una lección que las unirá aún más, haciendo que su relación amistosa sea más que eso. Haciéndolas descubrir nuevos sentimientos. [Continuación del fic "Batalla por nuestra amistad"]


Buen Día, espero que estén muy bien.

En esta ocasión les quiero compartir un nuevo OS de esta serie de historias croosover con Pokémon. Esta historia es la "continuación" de mi otro fic NozoxEli llamado: "Batalla por nuestra amistad". Es necesario, mas o menos, que lo lean para entenderla un poco mejor a esta historia, aunque intente hacerlo lo mas entendible posible sin la necesidad de leer la historia antecesora.

Esta historia se sitúa completamente en la 7a generacion; en la región de Alola. Así que los Pokémon y situaciones auriga planteadas son referencia de este magnifico y paradisíaco lugar. Es más, esta historia es una referencia de mi capitulo favorito de sol y luna.

Espero disfruten la lectura.

* * *

 **Cuidando a una estrella.**

Mientras los rayos lunares iluminaban la isla _Melemele_ y la suave brisa cubría con su silbido los oscuros bosques, solo un par de crujidos de la tierra resonaban suavemente en el lugar. _Pokémon_ salvajes de todo tipo se preparaban para descansar, o, los que eran nocturnos, para comenzar con su larga noche.

Los _Gastly_ y _Hunter_ salían del bosque y se agrupaban en el cementerio cercano al pueblo. Susurros de _Pokémon_ inundaban los confines de la isla. Plácidamente y lentamente creaban un suave silencio; un suave silencio apenas perturbado por los chirridos de los _Pokémon_ fantasma; de los _Duskull_ , de los _Misdreavus_ salvajes; todos se reunían a disfrutar de la suave noche iluminada por la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

El cielo, cubierto completamente de una gruesa capa de estrellas, iluminaba con sus constelaciones la isla de _Alola_ , haciendo que no toda la oscuridad fuera siniestra y angustiante. Y entre tantos susurros, entre las tenues y blancas luces, una destacaba más que otra, y una voz de vez en cuando se le unía al silencio.

—Espera, _Magichi_ —Los tenues y débiles susurros de una chica se escuchaban por todo el lugar, resonando y haciendo eco entre los arboles del bosque—. No tan rápido, no te alejes demasiado—. Al escuchar a su entrenadora, el pequeño _Pokémon_ fantasma floto velozmente hacia donde estaba la chica de cabello purpura y brillantes ojos color esmeralda. Su entrenadora la miro con una sonrisa mientras el cabello de la _Pokémon_ cubría su cuello con afecto—. Se nota que esta emocionada, pero no pudo ver nada si te alejas mucho.

Misdreavus se acercó más a su compañera y, con el destello de las joyas en su cuello, el fulgor carmesí que adornaba su cuerpo comenzó a hacerse mas intenso, dejando que la chica y ella pudieran ver más entre la oscuridad que les rodeaba.

—Así está mejor. Pero aún no lo entiendo —Nozomi siguió caminando; despacio y muy pegada a su compañera _Pokémon_ —. ¿Por qué quisiste desviarte de nuestra ruta que siempre seguimos? ¿A dónde vamos, _Magichi_?

Con un gritito animado y una sonrisa, Misdreavus le contesto a su entrenadora, la cual, al ver la animosidad de su compañera, no pudo evitar que esa alegría se le contagiara.

—¿Acaso quieres reunirte con tus amigos? ¿O acaso conociste a una linda _Misdreavus_ que te haga compañía? —Ante las insinuaciones, la Pokémon se acercó a su entrenadora un poco molesta. Misdreavus comenzó a golpear con su cabello a su entrenadora de manera nerviosa—. Ya entendí, ya entendí —una ligera risita proveniente de Nozomi resonó e hizo eco en todo el lugar—. Si no es eso, entonces…

Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, un crujido resonó en todo el lugar. Este crujido no era parecido al ruido de la madera cuando se rompe en dos, ni al sonido de los pasos de Nozomi contra la tierra, los cuales, al momento de que el ruido resonó en el bosque, se habían detenido inmediatamente. No, este sonido era más hueco, que provocaba un ligero estremecimiento en Nozomi, y eso ya era mucho decir ya que ella solía y aparentaba ser muy valiente en situaciones como esa, no por nada se le conocía en la escuela de entrenadores como la entrenadora numero uno de _Pokémon_ de tipo fantasma; a pesar de que su único _Pokémon_ fuera _Magichi_.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Nozomi miró entre la tenue luz carmesí de las joyas de su _Pokémon_ , viendo en la misma dirección que lo hacia _Misdreavus_ —. Esto no es divertido, _Magichi_. ¿Que estas plane…? —Antes de terminar de decir lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua, _Magichi_ volteo a ver a su entrenadora con lágrimas de miedo brotando de sus ojos; a pesar de que era un _Pokémon_ que habitaba en la oscuridad, en ese momento no parecía nada confiable—. Vaya, Vaya, ¿y tú eras la que me iba a proteger?

 _Magichi_ se acercó a su entrenadora y la tomó de la muñeca con unos de sus mechones de cabello. Al momento de tomar a Nozomi, aquel extraño crujido se volvió escuchar, pero esta vez Nozomi pudo reconocer mejor lo que era: era parecido al sonido que hace un _Metapod_ cuando está a punto de evolucionar.

Al saber que ese era el sonido, el miedo de Nozomi desapareció; aunque _Magichi_ no parecía saber aún de lo que se trataba. Una enorme sonrisa burlona apareció en los labios de Nozomi.

—Bueno, ya que estamos aquí… —su sonrisa maliciosa se incrementó más mientras veía burlona a _Magichi_ —, ¿qué tal si investigamos que es? — _Magichi_ negó con desesperación y comenzó a gritar atemorizada—. Vamos, Vamos, _Magichi_ , seguro que encontramos algo divertido.

Nozomi comenzó a caminar mas adentro del profundo bosque. _Magichi_ se aferraba tanto a su brazo que le impedía caminar hacia adelante; ella más que nada quería salir huyendo del bosque. Pero de pronto, cuando el forcejeo entre las dos se hizo más intenso: una para burlarse de su _Pokémon_ y la otra para salvar su vida, el crujido se hizo más fuerte y más constante, algo que realmente alarmó a Nozomi ya que ese ya no parecía el sonido de un _Metapod_.

Nozomi estaba realmente intrigada por averiguar qué era lo que ocultaba la oscuridad del bosque y _Magichi_ ya ni siquiera hacia esfuerzos por seguir forcejeando con ella, así que las dos comenzaron a acercarse hacia ese sonido; más y más adentro del bosque. Hasta que…

 **…**

Las noches de _Alola_ suelen ser muy cálidas durante cualquier temporada del año. La calidez viene del _volcán Wela_ , o de la playa cercana donde la tibia y cálida arena cubre con su manto las noches de la isla. La gente aprovecha ese cálido sentir, que los arrulla, para descansar en sus casas en vez de salir imprudentemente a pasear de noche. A pesar de que no lo parezca, adentrarse en la oscuridad de _Alola_ suele ser peligroso porque no se sabe que se puede encontrar uno en ese inmenso cumulo de incertidumbre. Los _Pokémon_ fantasma suelen ser muy territoriales, y si algo los perturba no dudarían en atacar a cualquier persona.

Estas reglas eran claras para una chica que, a pesar de cursar su último año en la escuela de entrenadores, sabía muy bien que tenía que acatar las reglas y advertencias hechas por sus padres. Así que, cuando el reloj marcaba las nueve, la linda y lista presidenta del consejo estudiantil se iba a dormir…

—¡Onee-chan!

La casa de los Ayase era pacifica sin lugar a duda, con algunas excepciones, claro está, cuando la más pequeña de los Ayase solía hacer algo que irritaba a su hermana.

—El baño está listo

—¿Arisa, otra vez?

—¿Otra vez qué? —Arisa era la pequeña hermana de diez años de Eli: una chica con el cabello rubio, casi blanco, y con unos ojos parecidos al hielo de un _Glaceon_ —. Mira, mira, ¿a qué es lindo, no crees?

—No puedes dormir con él, es un _Pokémon_ salvaje.

—Pero llame a mamá y me dejo tenerlo. Además, es muy, muy lindo.

La razón de la irritación de Eli era que, en ocasiones, su hermana, por su desesperación de tener a un _Pokémon_ que la acompañara, recogía a _Pokémon_ salvajes de la calle y los llevaba a casa para pasar la noche con ellos. Y no era el hecho de pasar la noche con ellos lo que irritaba a Eli, sino que, al otro día, cuando su hermana se tenía que despedir de uno de los amigos que había hecho, la niña se ponía tan triste que consolarla era un trabajo de todo el día, y, dado que sus padres aún vivían en _Sinnoh_ , era a Eli a la que le tocaba complacer sus caprichos.

Esta vez, el motivo de la molestia de Eli, era debido a un lindo Pokémon de tipo bicho que descansaba en la cabeza de su hermana, decorándole el cabello con sus hermosas alas blancas y recostando su cuerpo color purpura en su cabeza; como si con sus pequeñas patas pudiera cargarla de la cabeza; y parecía que podría hacerlo dado que, en comparación a la cabeza de Arisa, el _Butterfree_ que tenía en la cabeza parecía gigante.

—No se puede quedar.

—¿Por qué? Es muy lindo… —Dijo Arisa haciendo un puchero y tomando al _Butterfree_ entre sus manos, el cual, con ánimo, aferro sus pequeñas manos azules al cuerpo de la niña—. Ves, él me quiere mucho.

—Sácalo de aquí, sus compañeros deben de estar preocupados por él.

—Pero no es justo, tú tienes a _Vulpix_ que te acompaña… —atendiendo al llamado, la _Vulpix_ blanca como la nieve de Eli se levantó de su cama para acercarse a Arisa. _Vulpix_ , animada y viendo por primera vez a _Butterfree_ , se acercó a él para jugar—. Ves, a _Vulpix_ le agrada mi _Pokémon_.

—No es tuyo Arisa, él vive en el bosque —Eli suspiro mientras veía el rostro de su hermana; estaba al punto del llanto al escuchar el sermón de Eli—. No pude quedarse, ya sabes las reglas, Arisa —Eli se sentía un poco culpable, pero apenas si podía cuidar de ella y su hermana, no podía dejar que Arisa tuviera un _Pokémon_ antes de que cumpliera los once años—. Lo siento… —Ante la disculpa, Arisa comenzó a sollozar, y al verlo, Eli le esbozo una sonrisa y se acercó a ella—. De cualquier forma, ¿por qué quieres un _Pokémon_ como _Butterfree_? Seguro que el _Kahuna_ te da uno mejor cuando cumplas los once.

—Pero, es lindo —Dijo Arisa entre hipidos.

—No sé qué le vez de lindo —Dijo Eli viendo al _Butterfree_ , el cual la miraba fijamente con sus ojos escarlatas; parecía un poco molesto ante la insinuación de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil.

Era tal la irritación del _Butterfree_ , que voló hacia Eli con una mirada desafiante y con sus mejillas rojas por la frustración. Pero, antes de que lograra atacar a Eli, el timbre de la casa Ayase sonó, haciendo que _Butterfree_ detuviera su vuelo y aterrizara lentamente en la cabeza de Arisa; la cual lo recibió con alegría.

—Ves, me quiere mucho… —Dijo Arisa, mientras corría hacia fuera de la habitación y se dirigía a abrir la puerta.

El timbre sonaba desesperado. Quien sea que fuera la persona que estaba detrás de la puerta, tenía mucha prisa por ver a Eli. Era tal la insistencia, que Eli comenzó a irritarse ante el sonido constante del timbre.

Antes de que su pequeña hermana abriera la puerta, Eli se le adelanto, revelando a la chica que, a pesar de que la puerta estuviera ahora abierta, seguía tocando el timbre.

—¿N-Nozomi? —Pregunto Eli mientras veía como el rostro de la joven vicepresidenta miraba fija y desesperadamente el rostro de Eli—. ¿Qué pasa? —Dijo Eli con tono preocupado. Era la primera vez que veía a Nozomi tan… pálida y con esa desesperación en sus ojos.

—¡Elichi! —Gritó Nozomi mientras se adentraba al hogar de las Ayase sin siquiera pedir permiso; bueno, de cualquier forma, ese tipo de modales parecía estar bien visto en el mundo—. Tienes que venir rápido, rápido, ¡rápido! —Nozomi se acercó a Eli, pero, antes de eso, se quedó viendo al _Pokémon_ que adornaba como un moño la cabeza de Arisa—. ¡Qué lindo!

—¿Verdad que si, Nozomi onee-chan? —Dijo Arisa quitándose a _Butterfree_ de la cabeza y enseñándolo con orgullo a Nozomi—. Lo encontré esta tarde en el bosque. Le di un poco de miel y nos hicimos amigos…

—Vaya, vaya, con que esa es su historia… —Nozomi se acercó a _Butterfree_ y le dio unas afectuosas palmadas en la cabeza, pero, repentinamente, se dio cuenta de que estaba ignorando su cometido principal—. ¡Espera! ¡Ese no es el motivo por el que vine!

—Tranquilízate Nozomi. ¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué vienes aquí tan tarde? —Eli miro preocupada a Nozomi y a _Misdreavus_ , la cual parecía más tranquila que su entrenadora—. ¿Segura que estas bien?

—Claro que estoy bien Elichi —Nozomi se volvió a acercar a Eli y la tomó de los hombros—. Elichi, acabo de hacer un gran descubrimiento.

—¿D-Descubrimiento? —Eli se trataba de zafar del agarre de Nozomi—. ¿D-De que hablas? ¿Qué es lo que hiciste?

—Es mejor que lo veas con tus propios ojos.

—¿Verlo? Pero Nozomi…

—Ven, ven

Nozomi comenzó a jalar del brazo a Eli tratando de sacarla de su casa. Mientras tanto, _Magichi_ se acercaba al _Vulpix_ de Eli y, como si fuera una gran cortesía y haciendo lo contrario a lo que hacía su entrenadora, invitaba cordialmente a _Vulpix_ a que las acompañaran; con un animoso gritito y una sonrisa.

—E-Espera, Nozomi. No podemos salir a estas horas, es muy noche… —Eli hecho un vistazo detrás de Nozomi, viendo a la oscura intemperie de la isla—. E-Esta muy obscuro para salir ahora.

—¿Oscuro? No importa que este oscuro, lo importante es que vengas conmigo para que veas lo que descubrí. Te encantara, te va a fascinar; nunca había visto un _Pokémon_ así —Eli se negó y trato de que el agarre de Nozomi no la llevar más afuera de su casa—. Esta bien, si eso es lo que te preocupa —Nozomi soltó a Eli del brazo y, con un ligero ademan, llamo a _Misdreavus_ —. ¿ _Magichi_ , puedes darnos un poco de luz? — _Magichi_ negó divertida, viendo el rostro de Eli; al parecer lo hacía completamente a propósito.

—¿Lo hace a propósito verdad? Es como tú, ¡se burla de mí!

—Eso no es cierto —Nozomi rió mientras tomaba de la mano a Eli—. Vamos, _Magichi_ , prometimos que le enseñaríamos a Eli y a _Vulpix_ aquel _Pokémon_ misterioso — _Misdreavus_ , al ver el rostro de Eli, simplemente rió y, al instante, encendió las joyas de su cuello las cuales iluminaron de escarlata la calle fuera de la casa de Eli—. Así no tendrás miedo, ¿verdad?

—¿M-Miedo? —Dijo Eli Nerviosa, intentando no ver a Nozomi a los ojos; sabía que se burlaría de ella si lo hacía—. Yo no tengo miedo —Eli fingió que todo lo anterior no había pasado—. Y bien, ¿dónde está ese Pokémon misterioso?

—En el bosque… —Eli abrió con sorpresa los ojos y su cuerpo volvió a temblar, pero, antes de que pudiera negarse en acompañar a Nozomi, está ya la arrestaba por el camino de tierra en dirección al bosque.

—Q-Que les vaya bien… —Dijo Arisa, mientras veía como la luz roja de las gemas de _Misdreavus_ desaparecían entre el manto de oscuridad—. Bueno, menos mal que te tengo a ti para que me cuide, ¿verdad, _Butterfree_? —El Pokémon libero un gritito animado mientras descansaba en la cabeza de Arisa.

 **…**

Eli y Nozomi corrieron hacia el interior del bosque. _Misdreavus_ iluminaba le camino con sus gemas carmesís mientras que _Vulpix_ se escondía en los brazos de su entrenadora, parecía igual de asustada que ella; aunque nada se le comparaba al miedo de la presidente del consejo. Con cada sonido del oscuro bosque, Eli respingaba asustada y daba ligeros brinquitos, al igual que su _Pokémon_ ; aunque parecía que ella solo se asustaba por el constante ataque de nervios de su entrenadora.

—Ya casi llegamos Elichi.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tuvimos que venir aquí? —Eli gimoteaba y temblaba con cada paso que daba—. De todos los lugares a los que podíamos ir, elegiste el bosque.

—Yo no tengo la culpa, aquí está el _Pokémon_ que encontré. Además, no pude moverlo de su lugar.

—¿Moverlo? Claro que no deberías moverlo. Puede ser salvaje y peligroso. ¿Cómo se te ocurre siquiera acercarte a él?

—¡No es para nada peligroso!

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—O bueno, no lo sé, pero…

Interrumpiendo a Nozomi, su _Misdreavus_ se acercó animada a ella señalando con uno de los mechones de cabello lo que parecía ser el final del bosque.

Eli apretó más el agarre con el que sostenía a Nozomi y miró hacia el lugar que señalaba su _Misdreavus_. Al menos parecía haber una tenue luz. Parecía que comenzaba aun ciudad más allá del bosque, aunque eso no tendría ningún sentido ya que no había ninguna ciudad que conectara de esa forma con el bosque. Eli confirmo lo que pensaba al ver que, efectivamente, la luz carmín que veía no era por la luz de la civilización, sino por el fuego que chamuscaba y crepitaba en la tierra del bosque.

Eli miro impresionada el lugar, viendo alrededor y dándose cuenta como el fuego quemaba y carbonizaba los troncos y hojas de los arboles alrededor de un pequeño cráter del cual parecía provenir el fuego.

El fuego no se extendía más allá del pequeño hoyo de tierra que había en el suelo. Solo iluminaba un poco la densa oscuridad y se consumía tan pronto el viento le golpeaba.

—¡Mira, ahí está! —Nozomi captó la atención de Eli, la cual estaba tan concentrada en ver a su alrededor que no se dio cuenta lo que había dentro de aquel cráter, y es que realmente nada en ese lugar destacaba en lo absoluto; nada excepto una gran roca en medio del cráter.

—¿Es eso? —Pregunto dudosa Eli mientras la molestia crecía exponencialmente en ella—. ¿Dices que me trajiste hasta aquí, en medio de la oscuridad, burlándote de mí, solo para que viera una roca?

—Y no solo es una roca —Nozomi le contesto con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y con toda la seriedad del mundo—, también es un _Pokémon_.

—Nozomi… —Eli dejo caer de sus brazos a _Vulpix_ , el cual miró molesta a su entrenadora por lo repentino que había sido eso—. No sé si te volviste loca u otra cosa… —Suspiro profundamente— ¡Pero eso no es más que una roca! —y gritó.

—¡Claro que no, ¿lo es?! —Eli respiro profundo. La sonrisa en los labios de Nozomi no desaparecía, incluso se hizo más grande y burlona—. Oh, ¿acaso la linda y lista presidenta del consejo estudiantil no sabe de qué _Pokémon_ se trata?

—¡Es una roca! —Gritó Eli, exasperada—. Claro que no sé qué Pokémon es —Nozomi rió ante la frustración de Eli—. No te burles Nozomi. Te deberías de disculpar por traerme a este lugar tan noche solo para ver humo y cenizas, y una enorme roca que no parece que…

Pero, antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar, el crepitar del fuego y un intenso crujido hicieron que Eli guardara silencio.

—¿Que fue eso? —Dijo Eli mientras se acercaba y abrazaba el cuerpo de Nozomi—. Vámonos de una vez. Por favor, Nozomi.

—Fue el _Pokémon_ que esta allá abajo —Nozomi trato de caminar hacia el cráter, pero Eli no le dejaba hacerlo—. Es un Pokémon que no había visto antes, parece que vive dentro de esa roca…

—¿Roca? —Eli miro con duda Nozomi—. No hay un _Pokémon_ que sea así… —Los constantes temblores de Eli se detuvieron y su corazón, que latía con fuerza, se detuvo un segundo para posteriormente volver a latir de manera normal—. A no ser que sea…

El crujido de la roca que estaba en el cráter volvió a inundar con su sonido el lugar, pero esta vez parecía más intenso. Eli y Nozomi, al igual que _Magichi_ y _Vulpix_ , veían como esa roca, con unos dibujos muy extraños en ella, se comenzaba a desquebrajar, haciendo que una luz pasara entre las aberturas de esta. De pronto, un intenso sonido lleno todo el bosque, y la roca, de un momento otro, se partió en dos, dejando que una majestuosa luz violeta devorara toda la oscuridad.

Eli y Nozomi miraban como, de esa roca, surgía un pequeño _Pokémon_ que se elevaba suavemente en el aire y salía del cráter. Era como una estrella, una estrella esférica que solo se podía distinguir por sus cinco picos en ella. La esfera luminosa era de un intenso color violeta y se elevaba suavemente con el viento que entraba en el bosque. Asombradas, ambas chicas y _Pokémon_ miraron a la estrella y vieron cómo, de pronto, en ella se dibujaron un par de espirales, parecidos a unos ojos que daban vueltas y vueltas, al igual que aparecía en ella un contorno parecido a una boca esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

—¿E-Es un Pokémon? —Dijo Nozomi con duda, viendo asombrada al pequeño _Pokémon_ estrella—. E-Es muy linda.

—Es un _Minior_ —Dijo Eli, menos tensa y apretando suavemente la mano de Nozomi para llamar su atención—. No puedo creer que hayamos encontrado uno como este aquí. Según las clases del profesor Kukui, solo caen cerca del _observatorio_ _Hokulani_.

—Elichi, Elichi… —La voz de Nozomi sonaba emocionada y no dejaba de ver al pequeño _Minior_ frente a ella, el cual parecía volar libremente y, con curiosidad se acercaba a ambas chicas—. ¿Qué clase de _Pokémon_ es?

—Es de tipo _roca, volador_.

—Es un tipo inusual.

—Dicen que viene del espacio… —por primera vez en la noche una tenue sonrisa apareció en los labios de Eli, mientras sostenía con más calma la mano de Nozomi—. Después de comer mucho polvo estelar, caen a la tierra debido al peso de la gran roca que cubre su cuerpo. Son como pequeñas estrellas fugaces; meteoritos que caen desde el cielo.

—Crees… —Nozomi miro con un brillo en sus ojos a Eli—, Elichi, ¿crees que podemos quedarnos con él?

El _Minior_ , con más confianza, se acercó a las dos jóvenes entrenadoras y comenzó a rodearlas, una sonrisa se dibujó en su esférico rostro; parecía muy feliz de verlas a las dos. Al instante, y al ver la confianza con la que se acercaba a sus entrenadoras, _Misdreavus_ y _Vulpix_ trataron de llamar la atención del _Pokémon_ , el cual, muy animado, se acercó para conocerlas a ambas.

—Parece que a _Magichi_ le agrada.

—Y parece que a _Vulpix_ le gustaría jugar con él.

Con ánimo y entre una tenue oscuridad, los tres _Pokémon_ comenzaron a jugar; como si la noche no existiera, como si un eterno atardecer lleno de energía les brindara a los tres _Pokémon_ un momento en el que podrían detener el tiempo y jugar; solo jugar con su nuevo amigo.

—Lo cuidaremos juntas —Nozomi presiono más el agarre con Eli, mientras veía a _Magichi_ jugar con _Minior_.

Eli, al sentir el firme agarre de la mano de Nozomi, volteó a verla con sorpresa. El corazón de la joven de _Sinnoh_ vibraba y se apresuraba a latir con fuera en su pecho. El sentimiento que le trasmitía la mano de Nozomi era mucho para su corazón. Las mejillas de Eli se ruborizaron, aunque, entre la oscuridad, a duras penas si se podía apreciar. Los ojos de Nozomi voltearon a ver a Eli, esperanzados, esperando una respuesta de ella.

—De acuerdo —Dijo Eli sin titubear, perdida en el brillo de los ojos de Nozomi—. Lo cuidaremos juntas.

Eli le sonrió a Nozomi mientras el _Minior_ se acercaba de nuevo a ellas y las miraba con emoción; parecía saber de lo que estaban hablando esas dos.

Acompañadas de su nuevo compañero, las dos chicas salieron del bosque; salieron de la oscuridad y regresaron a casa.

Esa noche, por primera vez, Nozomi la paso acompañada no solo de _Magichi_ , sino que, a petición de Eli, y gracias a _Minior_ , por primera vez durmió acompañada de su linda y lista presidenta; acompañada de sus amigos, y acompañada de su nuevo Pokémon.

 **…**

Mas estrepitoso que un ruido de un despertador, un grito fue lo que perturbo los sueños de ambas chicas a la mañana siguiente.

El sol ya estaba en su máximo apogeo, iluminando con una luz blanca y natural los adentros de la habitación donde despertaban ambas estudiantes.

Ambas, asustadas y alarmadas, se levantaron de golpe da la cama (en el caso de Nozomi, de un futon en el suelo de la habitación de Eli) y, entrecerrando los ojos, miraron a todas partes, tratando de buscar lo que había perturbado su sueño; lo que había hecho que se despertaran de esa manera. Aunque Eli, resignada, se volvió a dejar caer a la cama; al parecer ella si sabía lo que había pasado, y ahora buscaba ignorarlo.

Nozomi, no obstante, recorrió con su mirada adormilada cada rincón de la habitación de Eli, viendo primero a _Misdreavus_ , la cual estaba igual de desconcertada y soñolienta que ella. _Vulpix_ , por otra parte, seguía dormida. La mirada de Nozomi se dirigió a una esquina de la habitación, donde los rayos del sol aún no llegaban, encontrándose ahí a su nuevo _Pokémon_. Al ver a _Minior_ , no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Buenos días —Nozomi se intentaba levantar mientras veía como los ojos en forma de espiral del _Pokémon_ aparecían ante el llamado de Nozomi—, _Aria_.

Nozomi liberó un pesado bostezo, y cuando lo hizo, escucho que, desde afuera de la habitación, venían unos susurrantes sollozos que se mezclaban con los cantos de los _Pidgey_ los _Taillow._

—Buenos días, _Magichi_. ¿Qué crees que sea eso? — _Misdreavus_ voló a lado de su entrenadora, con cara de desconcierto.

—Solo ignóralo, pronto lo sabrás.

—P-Pensé que seguías dormida, Elichi. Perdón por despertarte —Nozomi desvió su mirada hacia el futon y presiono las sabanas con sus manos. Al ser la primera vez que pasaba la noche con una amiga, no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse—. B-Buenos días, Elichi —Las mejillas de Eli se pigmentaron de un suave color carmín. Aunque, justo cuando abrió la boca para contestarle a Nozomi, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe.

—¡No esta! —Gritó la pequeña niña de diez años mientras veía a su hermana con lágrimas desbordando de sus ojos—. ¡No esta Eli! ¡¿Dónde está?! —Arisa se dejó caer al suelo mientras se tallaba los ojos con desesperación, tratando de que las lágrimas no salieran más de ellos—. Se fue… Mi _Butterfree_ se fue.

—No era tuyo desde un principio —Eli se llevó el brazo al rostro, cubriéndose los ojos—, te lo dije desde que lo trajiste a casa.

—¿Donde esta Onee-chan? —Arisa se levantó rápidamente y corrió a la cama de su hermana—. ¿Dónde se fue? Dime, dime, tu sabes ¿verdad?

—Se debió de haber ido con sus amigos —La repentina voz de Nozomi interrumpió a las dos hermanas. Eli levantó la mirada con asombro, mientras que Arisa se le quedo viendo muy atenta y con los ojos llorosos bien abiertos—. Seguro que sus amigos lo estaban buscando —Prosiguió Nozomi. Una bella sonrisa adornaba su rostro—. Seguramente también tiene familia, y un hogar a donde ir —Las lágrimas de Arisa, al contrario de detenerse, comenzaron a salir con más euforia—. No te preocupes, Arisa-chan, a él no le gustaría verte llorar así… Tú también te convertiste en su amiga, seguro que no se olvidará de ti.

Arisa, al escuchar las palabras de Nozomi, no pudo hacer otra cosa que acercarse a ella y aferrarse a su cuerpo en un abrazo. Los gimoteos y sollozos de Arisa se hicieron más intensos, pero al contrario de una mueca de tristeza en sus labios, había una tierna y sincera sonrisa que iluminaba su rostro. Parecía conmovida por las palabras de Nozomi, algo que, después de tanto tiempo, su hermana no había podido conseguir.

Después de la conmovedora escena, las dos jóvenes estudiantes se prepararon para ir a la escuela de entrenadores.

Algo que ayudo que la situación fuera menos tensa, fue el hecho de que _Aria_ , el _Minior_ encontrado por ambas chicas, consoló en gran manera a la Arisa. Parecía saber que Arisa se sentía mal por perder a alguien que quería, así que este le hizo compañía hasta que fue el momento de despedirse de su hermana y de Nozomi, las cuales, junto a _Magichi_ , _Vulpix_ y _Minior_ se dirigieron a la escuela.

El tiempo en la escuela paso volando como ningún otro día. El hecho de que la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y la vicepresidenta hubieran encontrado a un nuevo _Pokémon_ era algo que no se podía ignorar tan fácilmente. De nuevo, ambas chicas eran el tema de conversación que predominaba en toda la escuela; al igual que lo fue aquel lejano día en que se riñeron a duelo.

"¿Has visto a la linda estrella que acompaña a Ayase y a Tojo? ¿No te parece linda?"

"¡No había visto un Pokémon igual!"

"¡Es sorprendente! Y parece muy amistoso con todos"

"¿No crees que es obra del destino que ambas encontraran a ese _Pokémon_?"

"Es algo que las une aún más. Quizás los rumores de su relación sean ciertos y hayan adoptado ese _Pokémon_ como muestra de su am…"

La escuela _Pokémon_ se llenaba de cuchicheos, cuchicheos que, por primera vez, no molestaban en absoluto a Eli o a Nozomi; aunque había unos rumores muy descabellados que hacían que el corazón de cierta rubia se acelerara cada que los escuchaba.

 **.**

El atardecer llegó pronto a la isla, iluminando de dorado y naranja el cielo de _Alola_. La escuela poco a poco se iba vaciando de estudiantes, al igual que los pasillos de esta. Solo quedaban suaves susurros, suaves pasos que recorrían con su eco cada rincón. Cada voz se hacía más intensa entre el silencio del edifico, y cada paso resonaba con brío en todo lugar.

Estos pasos, estas voces, inundaron el pasillo que conectaba con la biblioteca. Eli caminaba despacio, disfrutando del silencio y de los colores del atardecer. Buscando a Nozomi para ir juntas a casa.

Eli llego a la puerta de la biblioteca y, sin previo aviso, llamo a su amiga ya que estaba completamente segura que estaría ahí, junto a _Magichi_ y _Minior_.

—¿Nozomi, nos vamos a casa? —Dijo Eli mientras entraba a la biblioteca. No quería aceptarlo, pero realmente estaba un poco impaciente por volver a ver a _Aria_ y a Nozomi ya que, aunque pareciera infantil, tenía muchas ganas de jugar con su nuevo _Pokémon_ —. Te tardaste demasiado… —Justo antes de dar un paso más hacia la biblioteca, Eli se quedó en silencio al ver que Nozomi no estaba sola.

—¡Ah! Elichi —Dijo Nozomi poniéndose nerviosa ante la repentina aparición de su amiga.

—Profesor Kukui, ¿qué hace aquí? —Eli ignoro completamente a su amiga mientras que su corazón latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

—Oh, Ayase-san —Dijo Kukui despreocupado dándole la cara a la chica. El rostro sombrío de Eli le pareció intimidante, así que mejor empezó justificando él porque estaba con Nozomi antes de que hubiera más problemas con ella—. Nozomi me llamo y me dijo que habían encontrado un magnifico ejemplar —Kukui se acercó a _Minior_ , el cual flotaba animosamente a su lado—. Un grandioso _Pokémon_ es el que encontraron. Me gustaría analizarlo más tiempo, en especial los ataques que puede aprender, después de todo, es un _Pokémon_ de un tipo bastante inusual —La molestia de Elí disminuyo al ver la sonrisa animada del profesor Kukui.

Altanero y con determinación, el profesor se alejó de _Minior_ para emprender su camino hacia la salida de la biblioteca, no sin antes ver por última vez a Nozomi.

—No olvides lo que le dije, Nozomi-san. Aún hay tiempo para que puedan volar en el último _Pokéride_ hacia el _observatorio_ _Hokulani_ —Eli camino hacia su amiga mientras miraba desconcertada al profesor—. Entonces, Ayase-san, me despido —Kukui se acomodó la gorra en su cabeza para despedirse de ambas chicas de una manera más cortes—. Hasta luego, señoritas.

El profesor salió de la biblioteca. Un profundo silencio cubrió por completo el lugar. Este solo fue perturbado cuando la voz de Eli resonó de nuevo, pero, dado el tiempo del ocaso, esta parecía más misteriosa y fuera de lugar entre tanto silencio.

—¿D-Desde cuando te llama por tu nombre? —Dijo Eli viendo hacia el suelo, pretendiendo que veía a _Vulpix_ , la cual parecía igual de desconcertada que ella.

—¿Eso es lo que me preguntaras? —Nozomi dejo salir una suave risita, captando la atención de Eli al instante. Sus ojos se juntaron y, en ese momento, Eli supo que algo en la mirada de Nozomi no estaba del todo bien—. ¿Qué pasa?

—¿De que estaban hablando?

—Elichi —Nozomi volvió a reír y se acercó a _Magichi_ —, es el profesor Kukui del que hablamos, sabes muy bien que siempre lo he admirado por lo inteligente que es.

—Me lo pudiste haber preguntado a mí.

—Esto era algo que no te lo podía preguntar a ti… —Nozomi miro a Eli con una sonrisa indescifrable en su rostro—. ¿Por qué siempre te pones con ese humor cada que me vez con él?

—No confió en él —Eli, un poco insegura, dejo de ver a Nozomi a los ojos y se acercó hacia la ventana de la biblioteca—. Como podría confiar en alguien que se la pasa todo el día vistiendo solo una bata de laboratorio.

—También lleva pantaloncillos.

—¡Ese no es el punto! —Gritó alterada Eli. A pesar de esta enojada, no sabía muy bien porque lo estaba—. Acaso no tiene una camisa para ponerse. El trabajo de profesor no le debe de dejar mucho dinero que digamos —la risa de Nozomi volvió a resonar en la biblioteca, sin embargo, esta era pausada y se sentía muy diferente a la risa natural que siempre había escuchado Eli.

—¿Estas celosa?

Los ojos de Eli se abrieron grandes mientras veía su reflejo en la ventana; mientras veía como el reflejo de Nozomi se le unía y la abrazaba por la espalda. Un suave rubor carmesí pigmento sus mejillas y una cálida sensación recorrió su cuerpo.

—¡No lo estoy! —Eli gritó de nuevo, y ahora se trató de liberar de las manos de Nozomi las cuales la sostenían de la cintura—. No hagas eso… —Eli se dio la vuelta, encontrándose, no con la cara de Nozomi, sino con _Magichi_. Decepcionada, Eli libero un suspiro—. Entonces, ¿me dirás de lo que estabas hablando con él?

Eli tomó en brazos a _Magichi_. _Vulpix_ , al ver como Eli se aferraba al cuerpo del _Pokémon_ fantasma y no al de ella, se acercó a Nozomi para llamar su atención. Esta, al momento de tomar al _Pokémon_ de hielo en brazos, volvió a encarar a Eli. Esta vez podía decirlo con certeza, algo le pasaba a Nozomi; algo que le preocupaba.

—Ya te lo dije, lo consulte por algo que quería averiguar… —Nozomi miró de reojo al _Pokémon_ que, animado, sea acercaba a las dos entrenadoras—. Fue acerca de _Aria_.

—¿Qué le pasa a _Aria_? —Eli miro a _Minior_ con duda—. ¿Acaso algo que yo no sepa?

—Al parecer si… —Nozomi, ignorando la mirada molesta de Eli, se acercó a la ventana—. ¿Eli, quieres ir a la isla _Ula-Ula_? —parecía como si la otra conversación no hubiera tenido lugar, aunque, esta nueva conversación logro llamar completamente la atención de Eli.

—¿Por qué quieres ir ahí?

—Me parece que sería lindo conocer el lugar donde usualmente se pueden encontrar a los _Minior_ —Nozomi encaro a Eli. Definitivamente sabía algo que ella no—. Vamos juntas, hoy…

—Pero Nozomi… —Eli miro hacia el sol del ocaso—. Es muy tarde como para ir —Con irritación, recordó las palabras de Kukui—, y, como dijo el profesor, es muy tarde para tomar el ultimo _Pokéride_ hacia la isla.

—Aún podemos llegar… —Nozomi esbozo una gran sonrisa—. Tenemos que ir hoy, no podemos espera hasta mañana.

—¿Por qué la insistencia Nozomi? ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Cuéntame lo que quieres ir a hacer allá.

—Bueno —Nozomi se apartó desinteresada de lado de Eli, dándole la espalda. Su voz era diferente, con un toque insinuante; parecía que su voz era una fachada para ocultar sus verdaderas intenciones—. Ya que no me quieres acompañar, _Magichi_ , _Aria_ y yo iremos las tres juntas a ver las estrellas.

—¡No puedes ir sola! Es peligroso

—Si puedo. Ya que no me quieres acompañar, iré completamente sola —Nozomi se acercó a la puerta de la biblioteca—. Así que, nos vemos luego, Elichi.

—¡Espera! Yo también voy contigo.

El plan de Nozomi había sido un éxito, y ahora, ambas entrenadoras, salieron veloces de la escuela para alcanzar el ultimo _Pokéride_ de _Charizard_ hacia la isla _Ula-Ula_ ; hacia el _observatorio Hokulani_.

 **…**

La noche de _Alola_ , y su cielo lleno de brillantes estrellas, fue lo que recibió a las dos estudiantes y sus _Pokémon_ en su llegada al _observatorio Hokulani_ ; a pesar de ser de noche, la obscuridad era iluminada por el edifico del observatorio.

Nozomi no le había dicho nada a Eli desde que salieron de la escuela, y Eli simplemente se limitaba a seguirla; aunque era tanto y tan prolongado el silencio que Eli ya no aguantaba mas.

—¿A donde vamos Nozomi?

—Según el profesor Kukui, podremos ver un magnífico espectáculo cerca de esta meseta —Nozomi señalo el inicio de una meseta con una cuesta bastante empinada.

—¿El profesor Kukui te dice muchas cosas así?

—No empecemos con esto de nuevo Elichi —Nozomi siguió caminando sin decir nada más.

Una extensa meseta cubierta por un manto de brillante césped verde se alzaba hasta donde alcanzara la vista. Ambas chicas, emocionadas y sorprendidas, veían como esta parecía conectarse con el cielo estrellado desde el punto en el que ellas la veían.

Los _Pokémon_ de ambas entradoras, al ver el amplio paraje verde, no dudaron ni un segundo en comenzar a correr animados por todos lados. Liderados por _Vulpix_ , la cual, al parecer, era la que más se divertía de los tres, perseguía con animo a _Aria_ y a _Magichi_ , corriendo entre la hierba que se mecía con la suave brisa del cálido viento.

—Sí que es hermoso este lugar —Dijo de pronto Nozomi, rompiente el silencio entre ambas. La chica, un poco insegura, miro a Eli, la cual estaba tan ensimismada con la vista que apenas si le hacía caso—. Elichi… ¿sigues enfadada conmigo? —Nozomi miro a Eli, viendo cómo, lentamente y completamente sorprendida, volteaba a verla. Los ojos de ambas chicas se encontraron, unos mostraban duda e inseguridad, mientras que la de la otra mostraban sorpresa ante la repentina pregunta.

—No lo estoy —Dijo Eli, apresurada y torpemente—, nunca lo estuve… Es solo que…

—El profesor Kukui me dijo que teníamos que venir ambas aquí… —Nozomi se acercó más a Eli y dirigió su mirada hacia donde jugaban sus _Pokémon_ , incitando a Eli a que hiciera lo mismo—, que teníamos que traer a _Minior_ con nosotras… —Nozomi busco con pena la mano de Eli, buscando tomarla. Cuando lo hizo, el corazón de ambas chicas latió con fuerza contra su pecho, al mismo tiempo, acompasado, como si fuera uno solo—. Te quería dar la sorpresa.

Los ojos de Eli brillaron mientras se encontraban con los de Nozomi. El suave viento acariciaba sus rostros. De escenario, un mar lleno de estrellas las cobijaba a ambas y las transportaba a un lugar completamente diferente. Ambas estaban muy cerca la una de la otra. Un profundo silencio se cernía sobre ellas, un silencio interrumpido por… una sonora y tenue explosión.

—¿Qué fue eso? —Dijo Eli alarmada y apretando más la mano de Nozomi con la suya.

—Parece ser que ya empezó… —Nozomi, con su mano libre, señalo el cielo estrellado de _Alola_ —. Mira al cielo, Elichi.

El manto de estrellas pronto se mal formo en el cielo, y pequeñas estelas luminosas comenzaban a moverse a gran velocidad. Parecía que todo el mundo se movía cuando las estrellas se precipitaban al cielo como si fueran gotas de agua; pequeñas gotas de luz que parecían caer velozmente a la tierra.

—¡Vamos Elichi! —Nozomi le esbozo una enorme y animada sonrisa a Eli. Su corazón latía impávido, ya no se detenía ni quería que lo hiciera— Seguro que desde arriba se ve mucho más lindo.

Eli solo consiguió esbozarle una sonrisa antes de correr junto con Nozomi hacia lo más alto de la meseta. En todo momento sostenía la mano de Nozomi y se dejaba arrastrar por ella. Reía, al mismo tiempo que la risa salía de los labios de Nozomi; suspiraba al mismo tiempo. Ahora corrían a la par, con felicidad, como si hubieran llegado a un mundo en el que solo se encontraban ellas. Pronto, sus compañeras _Pokémon_ se les unieron y corrieron cuesta arriba. _Vulpix_ saltaba de felicidad, mientras veía como las estrellas se precipitaban a la tierra. _Magichi_ jugaba y flotaba alrededor de las chicas. _Aria_ les seguía de cerca, con una sonrisa que iluminaba su cuerpo y con sus ojos como espirales dando vueltas y vueltas. En ese momento su luz parecía más intensa que la de las estrellas; parecía más hermosa que otra cosa.

Cuando llegaron a la cima, un par de luces deslumbraron los ojos de ambas chicas. Eran luces de muchos colores: rojo, naranja, amarillo, verde, azul, añil y violeta; los colores de un arcoíris creado en la oscuridad y sin los rayos del sol.

Ambas chicas miraron impresionadas el espectáculo de luz. Era mágico, algo indescriptible que nunca se imaginaron encontrar.

—Esos son… —Eli apenas si pudo decir algo, estaba tan asombrada que no podía pensar en otra cosa que en lo que veía frente a ella.

—Son los amigos de _Aria_ —Nozomi presiono más la mano de Eli, esta, sin darse cuenta y debido a la emoción del momento, tembló un poco.

Cientos de _Minior_ se agrupaban en la cima de la meseta, algunos aún estaban adentro de sus caparazones de roca, otros salían majestuosamente e iluminaban la oscuridad. Poco a poco, mas y más _Minior_ caían a la tierra y uno a uno salían y se elevaban hacia el cielo estrellado. Sin duda, era la mejor lluvia de estrellas que jamás pudieron imaginar ver Eli y Nozomi.

La luz de los _Minior_ se elevaba e iluminaba en el campo verde. Nozomi y Eli cada vez estaban más unidas, mientras veían emocionadas el espectáculo que les brindan los _Pokémon_ en forma de estrella.

 _Magichi_ , emocionada, se acercaba a cada uno de los _Minior_ , los cuales, ninguno en excepción, le sonreían cordialmente para después emprender el vuelo hacia el cielo.

 _Vulpix_ creaba con sus colas, unas piedritas de hielo que se iluminaban con las siete luces de los _Minior_. Brincaba de alegría tratando de alcanzar a uno que otro que se alejaba en el cielo.

Mientras tanto _Aria_ … A pesar de haber muchos igual que él, _Aria_ podía destacar y ser fácilmente reconocido por Eli y Nozomi…

 _—¡Aria!_ —Eli se acercó a él, pero la mano de Nozomi la detuvo; sin embargo, sin ponerle la mayor atención, continúo hablándole a su _Pokémon_ —. ¿Te gusta este lugar? Nunca me imaginé que pudiera ver tantos _Pokémon_ como tú. Eso sin duda se lo debo a… —Eli volteo a ver a Nozomi, sin embargo, esta tenía la cabeza agachada—. ¿Nozomi? ¿Qué te pasa? —Eli se acercó a ella, preocupada.

—Elichi… —ligeros sollozos se alcanzaban a escuchar; sollozos provenientes de Nozomi. Eli comenzó a asustarse, no sabía en absoluto él porque del repentino llanto de Nozomi—. Elichi yo…

—¿Por qué esta llorando? —Eli buscaba por todos los medios encarar a Nozomi, pero ella no le dejaba hacerlo, simplemente ocultaba su mirada de ella—. Nozomi, dime por favor, ¿porque estas llorando? —Nozomi levanto la mirada. Las luces de los _Minior_ iluminaron su rostro, y sus cristalinos ojos llenos de lágrimas miraron hacia el cielo.

—Sabes Elichi… —Nozomi comenzó a sollozar con más fuerza—. Creo que ya entiendo lo que siente Arisa cuando uno de los _Pokémon_ que lleva a casa de pronto desaparece… —Eli miro aún más preocupada a Nozomi. Sin dudarlo, se acercó a ella y la tomó de los hombros.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Al ver a Nozomi llorar, las ganas de hacerlo de Eli aumentaron y ni siquiera sabía por qué.

Nozomi, sin decir nada, tomó a Eli de las manos y las aferro con fuerza. De pronto, un suave ruido, parecido al de unos cascabeles, inundo por completo el ambiente. Ambas chicas miraron hacia el lugar donde provenía el sonido, viendo como algunos fulgores luminosos se comenzaban a elevar hacia el cielo en forma de polvo brillante, creando hilos de luz; haces de luz que se elevaban suavemente hacia el cielo.

—Sabes, yo no fui la que llamo al profesor Kukui esta tarde —Eli miro atónita a Nozomi al escuchar lo que decía—. Él se enteró de que habíamos encontrado a un _Minior_ cerca de casa… —Nozomi trataba de hablar entre angustiosos hipidos debido al llanto—. Me explico lo que tenía que hacer con él… Me dijo que cuando llegara la hora, tenía que…

Entonces, antes de que terminara de hablar, _Aria_ , el _Minior_ color violeta que ambas habían encontrado, se acercó a ambas chicas. Una hermosa y dulce sonrisa apareció en su rostro en forma de estrella, y sus tiernos ojos veían a ambas con tranquilidad y calma. Sin decirlo y entre un suave gritito, parecía que el _Minior_ que encontraron les daba las gracias a ambas chicas antes de emprender el vuelo hacia el cielo.

 _Aria_ , antes de volar lejos, se acercó a _Vulpix_ y repitió lo mismo que con Eli y Nozomi. _Magichi_ se acercó a él y, cuando vio que comenzaba su vuelo, esta trato de alcanzarlo.

Entre la luz que se precipitaba hacia el cielo, entre los destellos color dorado que se elevaban y desaparecían, un solo fulgor era el que más destacaba de todos. _Aria_ comenzó a brillar con más intensidad, y su cuerpo lentamente se fue convirtiendo en pequeñas estelas de luz; pequeñas estelas de polvo estelar que brillaban y desaparecían poco a poco. Eli y Nozomi no podía dejar de ver a _Aria_ , al igual que ella lo hacía con sus amigas. Eli ahora entendía lo que decía Nozomi, y al saber la verdad, las ganas de llorar le ganaron. Lagrimas caían desesperadas de los ojos de ambas chicas, lagrimas que empapaban todo su rostro. _Aria_ estaba ya casi consumido en pequeños fragmentos de luz. Los últimos fulgores resplandecieron en su cuerpo y, justo cuando desapareció, un suave gritito resonó en todo el lugar, un gritito con un sentimiento a despedida.

—Cuando los _Minior_ permanecen mucho tiempo fuera de su caparazón… —Nozomi volvió a hablar, mientras se aferraba más al cuerpo de Eli, mientras la abrazaba, mientras dejaba que la tristeza saliera completamente de ella—. Ellos simplemente se consumen… Como si fueran burbujas desaparecen… Esa es la clase de _Pokémon_ que es _Minior._

Sin aguantar más, Nozomi se aferró al cuerpo de Eli y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. El hecho de perder a alguien que quería tan repentinamente parecía que le había afectado demasiado. Eli nunca había visto a Nozomi comportarse así. Su corazón le dolía; por cada sollozo que salía de la boca de Nozomi, el corazón de Eli daba una dolorosa punzada dentro de su pecho.

Tenía que detener su llanto. Tenía que hacerle saber que, a pesar de que _Aria_ se hubiera ido, ella…

—Es un lugar hermoso… —Una tenue risita resonó entre los sollozos de Eli—. Estoy muy feliz de ver este hermoso paisaje contigo… —Nozomi levanto el rostro y miro fijamente a Eli. De sus ojos aún brotaban lágrimas, pero estaba más que sorprendida por las repentinas palabras de Eli y la forma en la que le hablaba—. Nozomi, gracias por haberme dado esta sorpresa —Eli desvió la mirada hacia el cielo, buscando las últimas estelas de luz de _Aria_ —. Aunque _Aria_ ya no este con nosotras, aunque haya sido corto el tiempo que estuvo aquí… —Eli volvió a mirar a Nozomi. Una hermosa sonrisa adornaba su rostro, y de sus ojos no dejaban de brotar las lágrimas—. Siempre la recordaremos, ¿verdad, Nozomi? Estoy segura que, al igual que nosotras, _Aria_ jamás nos olvidara… —Una tiesa sonrisa intentaba aparecer en el rostro de Nozomi; aunque las ganas de llorar eran más intensas y le impedían hacerlo—. Aria, a pesar de que no estuvo mucho tiempo con nosotras… —Eli tomo la mano de Nozomi—, siento que nos unió un poco más… Nozomi.

Entre el manto de estrellas, entre las estelas luminosas que se elevaban al cielo, las dos chicas encontraron el brillo de sus ojos; ambas veían el rostro lloroso de la otra. Las mejillas de Nozomi pronto adquirieron un tenue color carmesí, mientras que Eli la veía con esa hermosa sonrisa en sus labios.

No paso mucho tiempo cuando al ultima estela de los _Minior_ desapareció. Eli, Nozomi, _Vulpix_ y _Magichi_ se quedaron en la meseta hasta que la última luz desapareció. Hasta que el ultimo fragmento de _Aria_ se esfumo.

* * *

Que les puedo decir, me gusto mucho el final, siento que fue muy lindo y significativo. ¿A ustedes que les pareció? ¿Les gusto esta historia? Háganme saber su opinión en las Reviews, estaré esperando ansioso a leerlas.

Como ya dije arriba, esta historia esta basada en un capitulo del la saga Sol y Luna. En el capitulo 79 de la serie platean básicamente lo mismo que este fic, y, desde que salio ese capitulo, había querido escribir esta historia; se convirtió en mi capitulo favorito de toda la serie. ¿Ustedes ven la serie de sol y luna? Bueno, ya se que este es el fandom de Love Live!, pero tenia que preguntarlo. A pesar de que muchos hayan huido de la franquicia debido a la polémica de la animación del nuevo Ash, a mi me parece que, sin duda, la saga de sol y luna ha sido de mis favoritas, no me la pierdo cada semana desde que salio, siento que tiene muchas sorpresas y nos regala muchos capítulos bonitos como este.

Pero bueno, ya dejo mi fanatismo por Pokémon, y por Butterfree... se dieron cuenta de que es mi Pokémon favorito, no por nada lo puse en la historia jejeje.

Y bueno, aquí se vienen mis disculpas. Siento mucho no haber actualizado en estos días. Digamos que he aprovechado mis vacaciones para salir y estar con amigos que hace mucho no veía. Así que, siento mucho el retraso en las actualizaciones. Y, con la pena, seguro se atrasen más ya que dentro de dos semanas entro de nuevo a la escuela, así que, les pido que me tengan paciencia con las historias, las tendré lo antes posible y bajo mis posibilidades. Cualquier cosa, pueden seguirme en mi Facebook para estar mas pendientes a las actualizaciones: Biso47 Fiction

Sin Más, Muchas Gracias por Leer y Por sus Reviews.


End file.
